


Call Out My Name

by BeaHeichou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe- Everyone is still alive, F/M, Infidelity, Song Inspired, best friend Loki, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaHeichou/pseuds/BeaHeichou
Summary: Based on the song, “Call Out My Name” by The Weeknd.Bucky and Reader have been together for a few years until one final event tears everything apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bucky/Reader Fic. I think I did alright. Hope everyone enjoys it!

_We found each other_

_I_ _helped you out of a broken place_

_You gave me comfort_

_But falling for you was my mistake_

 

You raise your wine glass, drinking the wine while continuing to look at the sunset. It looked just as beautiful as it always did. The view from your apartment balcony was one of the reasons you had gotten it. That and Bucky had been insistent about being able to see the sunrise and the sunset. Once you had gotten the apartment, Bucky spent more time on the balcony than in the actual apartment itself. You would always catch him leaning on the railing staring at the sun rising from behind the skyscrapers. Other times, you’d catch him laying down on the reclining chair listening to 40s music. But now, it was only you leaning against the railing drinking a glass of wine while contemplating life.

 

_I put you on top, I put you on top_

_I claimed you so proud and openly_

_And when times were rough, when times were rough_

_I made sure I held you close to me_

 

You still couldn’t believe it much less wrap your mind around it. You kept refusing and denying the obvious scene that had occurred in front of you just a month ago. You remember looking into Bucky’s eyes as he tried making excuses as to why he and Natasha were in your bed, naked and writhing on top of each other. As if lying to your face would make you forget how Bucky had held Natasha so lovingly, how he had murmured sweet nothings to her, how he had made love to her. You had walked towards Bucky and slapped him. You then moved towards Natasha and you would’ve strangled her if it hadn’t been for Loki holding you back. Refusing to leave them unscathed, you had spew as many cruel things as you could to Bucky and Natasha. Although it didn’t do much to lessen your anger and hurt, you had felt a sick sense of joy at their expressions. Once they had left, you began sobbing in Loki’s embrace.

 

_So call out my name (Call out my name)_

_Call out my name when I kiss you so gently_

_I want you to stay (Want you to stay)_

_I want you to stay, even though you don't want me_

_Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)_

_Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?_

_Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)_

_Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and_

_I'll be on my_

 

The next few weeks after the event had been spent sobbing and throwing things in anger. All the while, reliving the moments in your head where you swore Bucky had loved you and only you. A four year relationship down the drain. The first date, the first kiss, the intimate moments, getting an apartment together, the big day and honeymoon and the fights that began afterwards; all the memories came rushing back. The more you remembered, the more you cursed him. You had fallen so stupidly in love with him that you didn’t bother seeing the warning signs. How close they were, how he always mentioned her, how his eyes followed her figure wherever she was in the room. The lust and desire had been clear in his eyes as they had been in hers but you hadn’t been ready for the love that you had seen after moving into the new apartment.

 

_I said “I didn't feel nothing baby”_

_But I lied_

_I almost cut a piece of myself_

_For your life, guess_ _I was just another pitstop_

_'Til you made up your mind_

_You just wasted my time, you’re_ _on top,_

_I put you on top I claimed you so proud and openly_

_And when times were rough, when times were rough_

_I made sure I held you close to me_

 

The first time you had seen it, you had blatantly denied it. Refused to acknowledge it. But it had been too late already and no matter how they hid it, you had seen. You had seen it and yet you continued to lie to yourself about it. Kept him more to yourself, didn’t let him have time to see her, anything and everything possible to keep them apart, you did. In the end, it wasn’t enough. You had given all your love to Bucky and in the end received nothing but pain. Pain and wasted time. Tilting your head back and drinking the last bit of wine, you turn your head back towards the balcony sliding doors. Your apartment was a mess with several boxes laid about and your best friend standing in the middle of it all, giving out orders to the people hired. Loki stares back at you with worry in his eyes which then quickly turns to anger when he looks back down at the picture frame in his hands.

 

_So call out my name (Call out my name, baby)_

_So call out my name when I kiss you so gently_

_I want you to stay (I want you to stay)_

_I want you to stay even though you don't want me_

_Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I-)_

_Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?_

_Baby, call out my name (Call out my name, baby)_

_Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way,girl_

_I'll be on my_

 

Setting the glass on top of the railing, you give one last look at the sun that had finally set before turning around and walking into the apartment. The movers had already left with the boxes and your few furnitures. All that was left was Loki, you, a picture frame and new furnitures. You walk towards Loki and he hands you your coat. As you put it on, Loki picks up your bag and walks towards the door. You walk towards the picture frame and pick it up. Staring down at it, you can see why Loki’s eyes had held so much anger in them. You look up at Loki waiting for you and walk towards him, ready to leave. Nearing the doorway, you leave two items on the side table and you drop the picture frame onto the floor. Hearing the glass break, you grab Loki’s waiting hand and take one last look before closing the door behind you.

 

_On my way, all the way_

_On my way, all the way, ooh_

_On my way, on my way, on my way_

_On my way, on my way, on my way (On my)_

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Bucky and Natasha walk through the doorway and see the broken glass and picture frame on the floor. Staring back at them is the wedding photo of Bucky and you, taken precisely this day a year ago. On the side table, lays a ring and divorce papers.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure about adding another chapter but here we are. I might add an actual storyline to it but who knows. For now, hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky looks down at his phone in shock. Gripping it loosely with the panic setting in, the phone drops to the floor and Bucky covers his face with his hands. Groaning into them, he rubs at his face and tries to make sense of what’s happening now. He just couldn’t believe it, refused to. Everything had gone almost good. But of course, life had it out for him.

Hearing the entry door unlocking, Bucky quickly swipes away the notification and quickly masks his face into one of indifference. Natasha walks through the hallway with takeout in her hand and a beaming smile on her face. Seeing her wide smile almost makes Bucky want to smile back but the panic is still festering within him.

“Hey, guess what location I just booked for our trip? I’ll give you two hints, clear skies and clear water.”

Natasha says to Bucky, leaning upwards to kiss him on the lips as he reaches her spot by the dining table. Bucky cradles her face in his hand and deeply kisses her while his other hand pulls her closer to him. Humming into the kiss, he steps back after giving her a quick peck before saying,

“Clear skies and water huh? That’s gotta be a beach, ain’t it? I don’t know, doll. Tell me where?”

Natasha gives him one more peck before smiling wide at him and reaches for her phone to show him. The website of the Maldives resort stares back at him with a sense of foreboding. Glaring at the phone, he reaches out to grab it and check the information. A week from now, Nat had booked it. A week either spent in blissful deniability or raging arguments.

Ding

The sound of his phone sounding on their couch makes Bucky tense up and Natasha curiously looking at him. Glancing between his panicked expression and the phone, Natasha goes to check his phone. Realizing a moment too late, Bucky goes to hide his phone when she picks it up and unlocks it. Getting into the messages, Natasha sees the old and new text that has Bucky in a panicked frenzy.

“I’m pregnant.”

“And I’m not sure if it’s yours or Loki’s.”

Natasha quickly looks up at Bucky to question him but his expression of dread gives him right away. Her lips forming a scowl, she slams the phone onto his chest and angrily walks away to their room. Reaching in time to prevent the phone from falling, Bucky checks his phone. Repeating the texts out loud, frustration quickly returns and he mutes it before throwing it onto the couch. Running into their room, he spots Natasha as she’s throwing clothes into a suitcase placed on the bed. Reaching her, he grabs the clothes in her hands and throws them onto the floor and pulls her towards him.

“Listen, it’s not what you think. I had no idea and I was going to tell you. I just had to figure out how to. I promise I didn’t know until now. I wa-”

“It’s not about how long you’ve known! It’s about how long you were going to keep it from me! Or how you promised me that she wouldn’t be in our lives anymore! You promised and now what?!”, Natasha yells at Bucky while taking a hold of his shirt and shoving him back from her.

“I was going to tell you as soon I grew the nerve to! I wouldn’t keep it from you, doll! And I did promise you that but it wasn’t my plan for this to happen. Doll, you have to believe me. I love you and only want you. This won’t change anything. You’re my life now.”

Natasha takes a few seconds to stare at him and contemplate his answer but the resentment towards the other women has her deciding against believing him. Bucky had always wanted a family. Maybe not so much a wife anymore but children were always something he wanted. Being unable to give him any children, Natasha had no doubt that Bucky would be thrilled for the kid to be his. Maybe so thrilled that he’d forget about her again.

“I’m going to stay at Clint’s. Not for long but until I get my thoughts figured out.”

“Ok, doll. But please, believe me that nothing has changed between us. You’re the only woman I want and love.” Bucky says, walking towards her and embracing her gently to him. Cradling her jaw in his hand, he leans down to kiss her but pauses and stares at her. Rolling her eyes, Natasha meets him halfway and deeply kisses him. She leans her head back and stares up at him with a soft smile on her,

“I know, I love you too bu-“

Knock knock

Knocks sounding throughout their apartment interrupts her words and they both look at each other, wondering who could be at their door at this time at night. Breaking away from each other, they walk towards the entrance door and Bucky opens the door.

“Hey, I texted and then called you a lot of times but you never answered. I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

Y/N says, staring at him with a serious expression. Loki glares back at him from where he’s standing next to Y/N with his left arm wrapped around her waist. Bucky turns his head towards the entry hallway and meets Natasha’s gaze. Her pissed off expression makes him wince but it’s urgent that he talks to Y/N.

“Alright, yeah come in.”

They step through and Bucky closes the door behind them, silently preparing himself for the war starting to rage between Y/N and Natasha’s gazes.

 

* * *

 

There was so much tension in the air that could could be cut with a knife. Bucky was sure that there was bound to be an outburst any moment from the two women but they remained quiet. Continuously glancing at Y/N and Natasha, Bucky decides to look at Loki for a response but gets a glare in return. He starts forming a word when he suddenly get cut off by Y/N.

“Alright so, I’m pregnant and about a few weeks along. I also don’t know who the father is. But even if you’re the father, Bucky, I don’t want you near the baby. I will take care of the baby by myself. If Loki’s the father, he’s going to help me raise the baby. Either way he’ll still be alongside me whether you’re the father or not.”

Y/L says, looking straight at him and sitting up taller in her spot on the couch. Bucky glances at Loki and back at her, growing angrier at her words and Loki’s challenging smirk.

“What the hell do you mean, you don’t know whose the father?! When did you and Loki fuck?! Why did you even fuck him?! Why don’t I get a say in this? If that’s my child, I want to raise them also! It’s my right!” Bucky ends up shouting at Y/N, standing up with his hands raised in disbelief.

“Exactly as I said, I don’t know who the father is!And I don’t have to answer that! You fucked that bitch whenever and however long you did, you don’t get to tell me shit! At least I fucked him when you and I were over, unlike you! You don’t get a say because you’re a cheater, a liar and I refuse to let that bitch near my baby!” Y/N shouts back at him, standing up with a finger pointing at him and then at Natasha.

“Who do you think you’re calling a bitch?! You’re the one here who doesn’t know who the father of her baby is! Makes sense why Bucky went to me, he wanted someone who doesn’t fuck every guy!” Natasha says, jumping up to her defense at Y/N’s words. Walking to Y/N, she reaches out a hand to slap her when it suddenly gets grabbed by Loki and Natasha gets shoved back onto Bucky.

“Don’t you dare touch her, harlot!”

Quickly standing ground and reaching his hands out to steady her, Bucky grips Natasha’s waist and pulls her gently against him. Caressing her waist, Bucky stands straighter and glares at Loki.

“You have no right touching her either. She has every right to defend herself. Touch her one more time and you’re going to get the beating you always deserved.” Bucky says.

“Don’t bother, I don’t like touching harlots who sleep with married men. And I have every right defending Y/N from her when she’s the one whose pregnant, in case you’ve forgotten. Would you rather protect your baby or a harlot?” Loki sneers at Bucky, softly and protectively holding Y/N to his body. Glancing down at Y/N, Loki cups her cheek and rubs his thumb along her cheekbone, quietly checking if she’s alright. Y/N glances back at Bucky and Natasha with a glare but remains still in Loki’s protective embrace.

Bucky’s eyes grow wider the longer he stares at the scene in front of him and he starts thinking back on all the moments he’d seen Y/N with Loki. All the quiet conversations, sneaky glances on Loki’s side, his possessiveness over Y/N, the surprise trips and finally the fights about Loki. He had been like a cat fighting to get the cream and now that he got it, he was proud as ever. Bucky didn’t know whether to be angry or just drop it but he opened his mouth before he could acknowledge it.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. You’re in love with her! And then you took advantage of us splitting up! You can’t be in love with her! I won’t allow it! And you also can’t be with her! She’s my wife! Only I can be with her and lo-“


End file.
